


God's Eye

by yerin_xo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerin_xo/pseuds/yerin_xo
Summary: It should have been the biggest achievement in Chanyeol's life.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	God's Eye

Jongdae's hand clutched and unclutched in his pocket. He was nervous. Obviously, nobody could hold it against him. 

Today, as Chanyeol had phrased it, marked the beginning of a new age of mankind. 

An age without crime, an age without secrets. And age without conscience. Because it wasn't needed anymore. 

Over the last decade they had lost friends and family over his husband’s work, and their marriage had seemed beyond repair at some point – back then when Chanyeol's right hand man and best friend Sehun had left. 

Joined the rebels instead, swearing to tear down the very system he had spent half of his life on building. But Chanyeol had struggled on without him, eyes only fixed on the bright future he saw for all of them. 

And Jongdae couldn't leave him. He just couldn't. 

A few weeks ago, Chanyeol finally managed it. The technical breakthrough of this millenium, something that would rewrite history. And Park industries was now the sole owner of this technology. God's eye, they had called it, on Chen's suggestion. 

And it was fitting; There would be a watchful eye on all of them from now on, an eye in the sky that would see their all, their best and worst, their darkest secrets and brightest days.

The technology behind God's eye was less mystical, though. A special kind of satellite network, tuned to pick up and save for all eternity minuscule electric impulses of a very special kind of computer system – the masterpiece of biological engineering known as the human brain. 

Basically, Chanyeol had explained to him, back in their dingy little first apartment with Jongdae wrapped in his arms, sticky and exhausted after they had fucked all night, the young college student dreamed of a system that could read minds. 

Back then, it had seemed like science fiction. Somehow, it still sounded like that, Chen thought. 

And yet, God's eye was about to drastically change all their lives; Crimes would no longer have to be proven through detective work, witnesses and evidence. God's eye would be watching. God's eye would know, and it would separate those guilty from those who were innocent. 

War crimes would be a thing of the past. Just like shoplifting and traffic violations.

Chanyeol dreamt of creating a new paradise. And today, he would open the gates for all of them. 

Chen gave his husband a nervous smile, doubtlessly caught by thousands of cameras and watched at home on billions of screens.

Chen smiled, and he felt like crying inside. Chanyeol was too excited to notice though, beaming so brightly he outshined the cool autumn sun above.

The president stepped up next. His speech was the last before God's eye would officially launch. 

How funny, Chen thought as the balding, fattened man walked past him. His hands he still had in his pockets to hide the trembling spasmed as he thought that same man who had ordered airstrikes against wedding ceremonies and kindergartens was talking of world peace now.

God's eye was brilliant and a technical masterpiece, and yet Chen doubted this man and his staff were the right ones to handle this project. 

He looked at the giant countdown

Just one more minute. 

He turned to Chanyeol. Chanyeol, who was listening attentively, nodding. Chanyeol, who was the only one who might notice something wasn't right. 

Chanyeol who caught his gaze, who seemed to falter for a moment. He must have realized – but it was too late now. Too late. 

Chen turned back just in time to see the original God's eye, created by his husband through hundreds of hours and sleepless nights in their basement, burst into a million pieces. The flames and the heat was next, and for a moment he feared his eardrums must have burst, and then he saw Chanyeol above him, grabbing him, shaking him, screaming his name. 

Chen came back to himself after a moment, and only then he realized he'd been fixed back against his chair, impaled by a shard of metal that had transfixed him to the chair like an insect on a needle.

Didn't matter. It didn't matter now. 

Chanyeol was kneeling in front of him, beautiful eyes filled with tears and, just for once, with confusion. 

He was so brilliant, but this once, he hadn't paid attention. 

Chen's arm felt numb, but the trembling had stopped, finally. 

He pulled the gun from his pocket and saw Chanyeol's eyes go wide as he stepped back, stumbling over the gory mess that had been the president half a minute earlier. 

"Jongdae…?", Chanyeol asked, voice weak, tears leaving bright trails down his ashen smeared face. 

Jongdae held back a sob. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered. I"'m so–" 

Exactly 35.786 kilometers above them, God's eye noticed a brilliant, exceptional mind flicker up in the gazillion colors and tiniest bursts of energy that was love before it flickered out and vanished.

  
  


Chanyeol was alone at Jongdae's grave. Traitors didn't get a proper burial or a proper headstone, no matter how much you pleaded. That was one of the many new thing he had learned over the past few weeks.

"I'm sorry."

Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see Sehun here. 

"Was it your idea?", Chanyeol asked, voice raw from crying. No use in fighting now, when he had already lost everything. 

"No. I tried to stop him. He said it was the only way." 

Chanyeol took a deep breath and looked up towards the grim sky. A white light, too bright for a star caught his eye. 

Archangel-01, God's eye, blind for now. He had told them it would take two weeks to fix it. But without Chanyeol's help? Months, if not years.

Chanyeol looked down from the stars, back to a world that seemed so much darker without Jongdae.

He had a new mission now. He had to fix what he had done. 

"And I will", he promised the blank tombstone at his feet.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so. It turns out 1000 words is not enough to supply a background story lol.
> 
> So I will do it here:  
> Chen knew he had to show Chanyeol that the technology he created was too powerful, and that he gave it to the wrong people. He knew if he tried to talk to him he wouldn't succeed, just like Sehun beforehand.   
> So he and Sehun came up with a plan. The explosion was only to give them time, the real plan was precisely what Chen did; pulling the gun out of his pocket and pointing it at Chanyeol.   
> He knew Chanyeol as too precious for the government and that they would kill anybody who threatened to hurt him.   
> So, basically, Chen laid down his own life to show Chanyeol how Insidious the system was, and to convince him to help dismantle it instead.  
> Idk if it makes sense written out like that, but in my head it sure as hell did lol 
> 
> This is my first time writing anything angsty, but I have to say it was great fun!  
> Thank you so much to our lovely Mod N for all the hard work, patience and brilliant ideas. (SciFi... honestly, I wouldn't have thought of writing something like that in a million years - and yet it was a great change for once!)


End file.
